<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🚩🩸Harry Potter and the Next Beating🩸🚩 by ManagedSnakeMischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290227">🚩🩸Harry Potter and the Next Beating🩸🚩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief'>ManagedSnakeMischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Harry Potter Severely Abused, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter🔮. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling👩. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.</p><p>True Summary: 🚩Welcome to Harry Potter's daily and nightly routines 🧹before he found out he was a wizard. A lot of which includes abuse, chores,🧽 and you guessed it beatings🩸. Come join Harry on his thrilling adventures. Dumbledore 🧙 kidnaps the Dursley's 👨👩👦👦 and relocates them to a Potter estate 🏡 at Privet Drive after seeing Vernon's Abuse 🩸.<br/>🚩Note: This story is one big trigger warning, so I will not be labeling trigger warning zones🚩</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🩸🧙🍳Dumbledore's Visit🍊🧦🩸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling👩. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this 💰.</p><p>True Summary: Harry is left at the Dursley's at their rental home 🏠 after some time Dumbledore offers to teach Dudley Squib magic🔮, Vernon and Petunia are skeptical at first🤔, however with some magical persuasion they accept👍. Dumbledore is tired of how extreme Vernon's abuse is so he abducts the family erasing all traces before moving the family to Privet Drive 🏡.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 1st 1981 Midnight</p><hr/><p>Dumbledore walks down Privet Drive and walks up a darkened alleyway of an apartment complex. He waved his hand on the security code to the building causing the red light to turn green.</p><p>Once it had turned green the elderly man opened the building's secure door before walking through. He walked through a number of halls and up four stair cases until he reached apartment D536.</p><hr/><p>Breakfast, 1985</p><hr/><p>Vernon storms over to a cupboard door with a pan of boiling oil. He rips open the Freak's cupboard door then he shoved his other arm with boiling oil into the cupboard entrance and dumped all the oil all over a now screeching blanket burrito.</p><p>After the screeching starts Vernon slams the blanket with the hot pan.</p><p>"Get the fuck up Freak. If you hadn't of slept in you wouldn't of gotten hurt. Get up and walk it off and better get started on breakfast or you'll be punished again." Vernon says throwing the hot pan at the blanket causing a loud crack and a soft whimper as a small boy crawled off the floor and to the cupboard entrance crying and shaking violently.</p><p>"Hurry up Freak!" Vernon says kicking the boy's stomach causing all the air to escape the child's chest and for the child to cough up a little blood. "Breakfast isn't going to fix itself."</p><p>The black haired child took the edge of his baggy hand-me-down shirt and wiped the blood up hurriedly. </p><p>Then he rushed to the kitchen as fast as he was able to. In this case it wasn't very fast as all of his injuries he had were excruciatingly painful. He had at least a few shattered bones, and hundreds of scabbed up stab wounds scattered across his body and face.</p><p>"Well boy what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get the fuck to work!!" Vernon shouts the last sentence loudly causing Harry to flinch violently.</p><p>"Fucking hell, if you don't get started soon I'm going to shove your hand down the garbage disposal again." Vernon mutters angrily.</p><p>As Harry rushes to make scrambled eggs hoping in vain that the Dursleys will approve and he'll be spared another grotesque beating and be able to eat something besides bread and water.</p><p>As the smell of eggs spread across the house. This causing Dudley to wake up, get dressed, and finally grab his favorite sock filled with a fresh orange, a bar of soap, with some rusty nails thrown in for good measure. He waddles down the stairway excitedly.</p><p>Dudley rushes into the kitchen and smacks Harry in the back of the head with his sock filled with rusty nails, a bar of soap, and an orange.</p><p>This causes Harry to loose consciousness for a moment, his face slammed into the hot pan filled with hot oil and eggs.</p><p>Then he fell onto the floor as the pan filled breakfast lands on him the oil burning his flesh some more as blood pools from the back of his head.</p><p>Dudley skips into the dinning room sock still in hand, where his dad and now mom are presently.  "The Freak is being lazy again. He's just sleeping on the floor with our breakfast."</p><p>"What an ungrateful spoiled brat!" Petunia spits out violently. She rushes into the kitchen. "Vernon!" She called. "We need to get his people again to fix him." She said as Vernon entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Fine, go upstairs and notify Dumbledore." Vernon said while violently kicking Harry's unconscious body.</p><p>Petunia's heels clicked their way out of the kitchen as she started up to the master bedroom upstairs. When she entered the master bedroom she pulled out a gym whistle from the bed's night stand and blew into it.</p><p>After she blew the whistle she put the whistle back in the night stand. She twirled her way back down the stairway and back to the kitchen. </p><p>When she entered the kitchen she found Vernon violently stabbing and slicing up the boy as he usually does when Dumbledore is due to arrive.</p><p>The doorbell rings and Dudley screams "THE DOORBELL IS RINGING!! IS NO ONE GOING TO GET IT!!!"</p><p>"Yes Duddims. I'll get it right away." Petunia said twirling out of the kitchen and towards the front door. When she opens the front door she is greater by a tall elderly man with a frightening bright pink, bright green, vibrant orange, and a neon turquoise color. </p><p>"Ello Mrs. Dursley. It is still a few months before Harry's physical but I'm sure I can squeeze a moment in." The elderly man said.</p><p>"Well Dumbledore Harry is in need of your kinds medical intervention again." Petunia kindly tells the old man.</p><p>"Ahh I see." Dumbledore said following Petunia into the kitchen where Vernon was still kicking Harry's unconscious body.</p><p>"Well I see you are keeping up the bargain. Please stop kicking the boy so I can do my work." Dumbledore said resting his hand on Vernon's shoulder causing Vernon to stop kicking the Freak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Choices . . . .</p><hr/><p>"Is there any way that we can have one of your people on the property in the basement or something? To keep the boy from dying before you get here." Petunia asked Dumbledore. </p><p>Dumbledore waved his wand over the burned, blood stained, skinny frail Harry Potter. "No, however there are a few books I can leave behind that simple squibs and non-magicals such as yourselfs are able to do. Simple bone regrowth potions, blood potions, etc. each one is about as self-explanatory."</p><p>"WE DON'T DO YOUR FREAKISH STUFF!!!" Vernon started to shout angrily.</p><p>"It's either you occasionally brew a potion or you have to be less rough on him because if he ever dies you will have the entire wrath of the wizarding community." Dumbledore said threateningly to Vernon before waving his wand over the boy causing his injuries to rapidly mend and heal.</p><p>"While you both consider your options I need to give the boy a full physical examination in his cupboard." Dumbledore said flicking his wand at the boy causing him to levitate behind him as he walked towards Harry Potter's cupboard. He then opened the cupboard and flicked his wand allowing for the floating boy to enter before he entered the cupboard himself closing the door behind him. </p><p>Dumbledore leaves opening the cupboard door into the hallway leaving Harry Potter unconscious and naked contorted in a corner of the cupboard. 'This will be a memory for the pensive' he thinks to himself walking back to the dinning room</p><p>"So Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have you made a decision?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"You were in the cupboard for three hours last I checked physicals don't take that long." Petunia accused.</p><p>"There was substantial damage done to the boy that needed attending too. If you had called me later he surely would of died and the wizarding community or 'freaks' as you call us would of been after you. Again I ask have you made a decision?" Dumbledore replied.</p><p>"Oh well who am I to judge we rent the boy out to Vernon's business friends on top of what you give us to take care of him only fair to try selling him to the freaks." Petunia said lightly as if she wasn't making light conversation about human trafficking.</p><p>Vernon gruffly added "Freak or not you still have to pay for the goods."</p><p>"Confundus." Dumbledore said waving his wand in front of Petunia and Vernon's faces before making it disappear back into his wand sleeve.</p><p>"What were we talking about?" Vernon asked.</p><p>"Oh we were discussing how you and Mrs. Dursley have decided to teach your son Dudley squib magic in order to heal Harry when he is badly injured like this again."</p><p>"I don't think we can have dudders learning squib magic." Petunia says</p><p>"We don't need him catching your freakishness." Vernon said gruffly.</p><p>'well seems like I'll have to do things the hard way.' Dumbledore thinks to himself. He uses his dueling skills to flick his wand from his robe sleeve into his hand and waves it in front of the Dursleys faces "Obliviate, Legilimens." He said the two spells back to back.</p><p>First spell was to erase the memory of denying Dudley squib magic and to make sure the molestation allegations would be forgotten. The second was to allow Dumbledore access to the muggles minds to manually change their minds and fabricate a memory of the Dursleys agreeing to his wishes that Dudley learns squib magic so they don't murder the brat by accident. </p><p>"So when does Dudders start?" Petunia asked.</p><p>"He will be the best squib." Vernon agreed the statement sounding completely forced.</p><p>"Wonderful news, I'll make sure to get him a tutor personally." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye "I'll be sure to send an owl and a few books I'm so glad you both could see it my way." the strange elderly wizard added enthusiastically popping a candy in his mouth.</p><p>"Well, I best be on my way." The old man said tiredly before he walked towards the front door.</p><p>"Wait." Petunia said before adding "you never answered my question when does he start?"</p><p>"Hopefully in the next two days Tuni." The old man smiled when Petunia's smile began to look stretched and agitated due to using her childhood nickname.</p><p>With those last words Dumbledore left though the front door and into the street before a loud crack sounding like an engine backfire sounded out through the neighborhood as the old man apparated away.</p><p>Petunia walked back towards Harry's cupboard before yanking it open once more "HEY! FREAK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!! YOU CAN'T SLEEP ALL DAY!!! You need to get to cleaning the house."</p><p>The unconscious boy that was crumpled up in his cupboard room half haphazardly like a used condom or a piece of trash.  Harry slowly regained consciousness as his Aunt was screaming at him to get back to work.</p><p>The boy's muscles and flesh ached from that last beating and his bum hurt for some reason . . . .he tried to ignore the pain as he got up knowing he'd get punished for 'talking back'. Harry as he stepped over the threshold of his cupboard Dudley skipped down the hallway with a hockey stick then he suddenly swung it at the freak's kneecaps.</p><p>Harry's kneecaps shattered with a sickening crunch and he crumpled up onto the floor he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries as he bit his lip to the point of bleeding trying to hold all sound back. Dudley satisfied with his work continued skipping down the hall and into the back yard to play while the freak worked like the slave he was.</p><p>Harry's pain in his knees finally subsided to a dull throb and he slowly drug himself across the floor in the hallway eventually to make it to the kitchen and with almost a heroic effort he finally made it to the cabinet under the kitchen sink to get some of the cleaning supplies he would need and a stool. </p><p>Silent tears continued to fall down the young child's face as he dragged himself onto a stool and a bucket trying in vain to reach the sink and he fell back onto the floor with the bucket and stool clattering across the ground being knocked over.</p><p>Vernon heard this and stormed into the kitchen angry. The young three year old curled himself up into a ball onto the floor in an effort not to be seen.</p><p>Vernon looked at the mess his parasite made and he glared at the trembling young boy laying onto the floor. The pudgy fat man growled "SO THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US FOR OUR GENEROSITY!!!! He forcefully grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and lifted him up to his eye level. The boy shook his head 'no' frantically in fear.</p><p>"BEING A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE IN THIS WORLD!!!" Vernon roared before slamming the child's skull, still holding the child by the back of his neck, into the nearest wall putting his face through it.</p><p>"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! YOU MADE MORE FUCKING WORK!!! Vernon shouted in Harry's face after pulling the child's bleeding skull out of the wall. All the child could do was stutter at this point due to the probable brain damaged that occurred. </p><p>"FUCKING DISGUSTING!!" he threw the boy onto the floor violently as he crashed into some furniture his blood smeared all over the floor and the wall.</p><p>Harry at this point began to convulse and tremor as if he was going into a seizure. "TUNI!! We need his people's medical intervention again. . . ."</p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TWO HOURS YET!!!!!" Petunia screeched in her shrill voice. "You boy's couldn't even leave him alone long enough to get to work. BUT NOOOOOOO!!!!!" She cried dramatically as she continued her tirade.</p><p>"You and Dudders just had to go and use him for a GOD DAMNED PUNCHING BAG!! Before he could even clean the FUCKING HOUSE!!!!! AND NOW WHO GETS TO SUFFER?????  IT'S ME!!! NOW I HAVE TO FUCKING GO MAKE LUNCH NOW AND CALL DUMBLEDORE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Her face bright red as her arms were trembling as she continued to berate her husband.</p><p>Vernon just ignored the housewife's little tantrum as he called it and continued to violently kick Harry's body while humming softly to himself.</p><p>"YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME!!!!" Petunia screamed at the walrus she called a husband before she stormed up the damned stairs once more 'One of these fucking times I swear to God I will lose it and divorce that piece of shit . . . . I just have to get through Dudder's graduation. . . .' She thought desperately to herself as she made it to her room.</p><p>Petunia walked to her nightstand before pulling the whistle out of the drawer and blowing it again before placing it back in the drawer. Then she left her and Vernon's bedroom to walk back down the stairs in time for the telephone to ring in the kitchen.</p><p>She sighed exasperated as she walked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes as Dudder's trampled mud through out the house. Petunia picked up the phone quickly before she said in a calm polite tone "Dursley residence." </p><p>She listened intently before she mildly nodded "uh-huh . . . . yeah."</p><p>A few moments later she took a deep breath before replying "No we are not having another fight."</p><p>Then she angrily said "Go right on ahead and call them!!" before slamming the telephone onto it's reciever.</p><p>"Vernon we need to clean this shit UP NOW!!!! SHOVE THE BOY IN THE CLOSET AND HOPE TO GOD HE LIVES!" she yelled at her husband as she ran to the living room. </p><p>"Why what's going on?" he said completely ignoring the panic in his wife's voice as he continued to kick and beat the unconscious boy covered in blood and scrapes his legs flopped and dangled this way and that.</p><p>"Vernon, so help me GOD if you don't FUCKING START doing something. When the police get here I'll tell them everything YOU'VE DONE to that poor boy and that Dudders and I are terrified for our safety." she snarled at him finally getting the oaf's attention.</p><p>As the overgrown ogre continued to stare at her with his mouth open, she started to drag the child onto their 'good' living room rug. 'Fucking don't want to ruin this good rug but the walrus already did it for me.' Petunia thought venomously as she started to try and drag the boy, wrapped in the good carpet, to the closet as the boy's blood seemed to ooze from under the carpet as she dragged causing it to smear across the hardwood.</p><p>"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Petunia screeched at the stupid ogre still not making an attempt at helping her out.</p><p>At this time the doorbell rang again "FUCKING SHIT!" she whispered angrily as she walked quietly to the front door before looking through the peep hole and upon seeing it was the medical intervention she had called for she sighed deeply in relief it wasn't the cops yet.</p><p>She opened up the door to the elderly brightly dressed Dumbledore in pink, green and beige that all seemed to swirl together in the worst hallucinogenic pattern ever.</p><p>"Thank God you are here is there any way you can help us with this?" Petunia asked sweetly "It seems my husband isn't the least bit of help and thanks to him our peoples police are on their way."</p><p>Dumbledore hummed in thought as he waved his wand causing the entire room to become spotless as the broken items mended themselves and the hole in the wall filled leaving the entire room immaculate.</p><p>"Let's see the boy then." he said after he hummed once more as he looked around the room over his moon shaped glasses. </p><p>Petunia led the old man to the closet under the stairs. Once the two made it to the closet Dumbledore entered the closet and closed the door while Petunia went to the kitchen to see if any of the freak's blood was missed.</p><p>After a few minutes Dumbledore reappeared from the closet and walked to the kitchen with his wand in hand. "Muffindo. Petrificus Totalus." he said rapidly as he flicked his wand twice. Then he walked into the living room and did the same to Vernon.</p><p>Dudley ran back inside as he was hungry in time to see an elderly man with a stick that shot out a blue and a grey light and his dad was down. Before he had a chance to react his body stiffened and froze into place.</p><p>"Pipsey." Dumbledore called as a house elf appeared with a soft pop next to him in the living room "What's Pipsey be doesing for the great Dumbs-a-door." the house elf asked.</p><p>Dumbledore pointed his wand at the house elf before flicking it "Crucio. What did I say about insinuating I'm stupid?" Then before giving the elf time to respond he continued "Take these muggles to the Potter estate on Privet Drive ensure to bind them in the basement and to put the Potter child in the room at the top of the stairs next to the second bedroom. Clean the house of all evidence of them living here." he ordered before he apparated out with a loud crack.</p><p>The house elf was left to snap it's fingers three times as the entire house was erased of any traces of the Dursley's existence in the home they were renting and any remaining traces of blood as the house repaired itself.</p><p>The Dursleys and Harry both disappeared with a soft pop just before the house elf in time for the police to bang on the door of the rental home. When they broke through the doorway they found nothing and found no evidence of any one having lived there so they left leaving the case a prank call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🎉A New Life 🥳. . . Sort Of . . .🤔😢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling👩. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this 💰.</p><p>True Summary: Dumbledore relocates family to new home on Privet Drive which happens to be a Potter Estate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore appears with a loud crack in the center of a house at number 4 privet drive, Little Whining, Surrey in England. "Pipsey." The grey haired man called out. After a couple moments a soft pop appeared next to the old man.</p><p>"What's pipsey be doing for Great Albus Dumb-as-a-door?" The house elf asked as it bowed deeply to it's master.</p><p>"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!" The old man shouted as he flicked his wand at the disgusting creature "CRUCIO!!!!" The man screamed, thankful he had came by the other day and added sound-proofing wards to the home already irritated with the vile creature.</p><p>The man stopped the curse on the blasted house elf "Fucking begone beast I forgot what I even needed you for." The man walked down a hallway before opening a door that lead to the basement of the house. He flicked his wand towards the entrance of the dark staircase.</p><p>"Lumos maxima." The wizard muttered before he decended the short staircase as a light orb floated down the stairs in front of him illuminating the path way. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the knocked out muggles strewn across the basement floor.</p><p>"Perfect." The old man muttered as he remembered what he needed the house elf for. "Pipsey." The grey haired man said calmly hoping the house elf had learned it's lesson. A couple moments later a soft pop was heard behind Dumbledore.</p><p>The house elf spoke quietly and quickly as it bowed to it's master "What's p-ffst-ppipsey doe-s-s-zzs-sing for Anal -d-d-d-Donkey-dore?" The house elf stuttered it's question.</p><p>"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FUCKING MANGY HOUSE ELF!!!" Dumbledore roared again before he flicked his wand screaming "CRUCIO!!!" As another flash of red light streamed from his wand hitting the house elf causing it to sequel in pain as it dropped to the floor before flailing about screeching in pain.</p><p>The old man released his curse after a few moments before straightening his robes out "Pipsey when you pick yourself up I need the obese muggle put under a stasis charm on a small cot in the corner." The old man only waited a few moments before he snapped his fingers at the house elf "Well, get to work beast." The man ordered.</p><p>The house elf jumped up in fear of what it's master would do as it hurriedly obeyed snapping it's fingers. The old man began to float as a smallish cot, barely able to fit the man, appeared in the corner as the obese man's unconscious body floated until it was levitating above the cot.</p><p>The house elf clicked it's fingers once more causing the man to be encased in what looked to be glass. "Wonderful now go make yourself useful and put bars on the upstairs window that the child is in." The man said giddily.</p><p>The house elf merely glared at it's master as it defiantly said "Yes, Aberforth Dumbledore." as it popped a way with a loud pop just in time for the wizard to scream at the elf and launch a silent curse out of the end of his wand landing where the elf just was leaving nothing more than a scorch mark.</p><p>The brightly dressed man used his unoccupied hand to tuck away the latest strands of hair that hung in his face from his latest tirade. The old man than stormed over to the cot that held Vernon Dursley. Dumbledore reached into his robes as he pulled out a vial that contained the draught of the living death.</p><p>Albus flicked his wand at the vial before flicking his wand at his stomach as he muttered the words "Trasmissios." As the contents in the clear vial vanished. "Wonderful way to get the unconscious to take their potions. I will have to make sure to thank Snape one of these times." The old man said aloud as he pulled out a few of Vernon's hairs from his already balding head.</p><p>Dumbledore than twirled across the basement floor over to where a bookshelf lined with potions before grabbing a seemingly random vial before adding the hairs to it. Then the man drank the putrid potion. Then after a few minutes his body began to deform and shift as his body began to slowly morph into a complete duplicate of Vernon Dursley.</p><p>The fake Vernon Dursley than flicked his wand at Petunia while keeping his intentions for her in his mind before he muttered the incantation "Imperious."</p><p>The woman very stiffly stood up before looking at Albus Dumbledore and speaking in a monotone voice "It is an honor to be in the presence of the great Vernon Dursley." She said as she stiffly moved her body into a deep curtsey.</p><p>"Aww . . . we will have to work that bug out later." Albus muttered as he flicked his wand at Dudley while keeping his intentions for the boy in mind before he said the incantation "Imperious" once more.</p><p>The boy stiffly moved his body into a kneeling position before prostrating himself before the Vernon copy that was Albus before he spoke humbly "It's my pleasure to offer up my body for any purpose the Almighty Daddy Vernon Dumbledore may have for me."</p><p>"Ahh well not every curse is perfect." The fat Vernon look a like muttered before he ordered the woman "Petunia Lock Harry Potter inside the second bedroom before cleaning and cooking I will be back to give you further orders.</p><p>Petunia curtseyed once more to Albus "The Almighty Vernon Dursley has blessed me with work." she said before twirling over to the stairwell before she started to skip up the stairs while she hummed as she left the basement to obey her captor's orders.</p><p>"My Boy." Albus exclaimed and the pudgy young boy eagerly snorted like a piglet as he began to roll across the cement floor on his back like an excited dog. </p><p>"That's a bit strange but I'll make due. My Boy I want you to meet me upstairs in the master bedroom, strip off all of your clothes before you lay yourself on the bed with your legs spread wide. Than you will wait for my return." The demented man ordered Dudley.</p><p>The boy instantly rolled back so he was on his hands and knees before he stood up and walked over to the man who was impersonating his father "Anything for Daddy Dumbledore." The boy said as he rubbed his finger along the flabby stomach of the man who looked like his father before he skipped on over to the stairs before he walked up the stairs careful to sway his ass in a way that would hopefully catch Dumbledore's attention before exiting the basement following his captor's orders eagerly.</p><p>Albus stared at the boy's ass as he left as he thought of all the perverse things he'd be doing to the young boy later. While he was deep in thought about his future plans he left the basement as well. The old man eventually made it to the living room of the new house before he called out to his house elf "PIPSEY!" the man yelled.</p><p>"What's Pipsey doesing for The great A-Bus Dumb-asa-Door." The house elf said when it popped into the room.</p><p>The fat man growled at the elf as he flicked his wand at the elf "Bombarda!!" The house elf popped out of range of the spell just in time before reappearing next to the hole now in the living room floor.</p><p>"What I does for A-bus Dumblefuck?" the elf said further enraging the man causing him to flick his wand casting another spell at the elf this time silently a streak of grey light flashed from the tip of his wand the spell hurdling at the house elf.</p><p>The house elf disappeared at the last second before the grey flash of light hit the living room floor leaving a scorch mark on the floor. The house elf reappeared "What can I do for Albus da Whale."</p><p>The old man took a deep breath so he did not lash out at the house elf once more "Clean up this shit and make sure the humans stay inside and do not discuss this with any wizards." Then he walked towards the door hoping to leave the house before the polyjuice potion wore off.</p><p>The house elf snapped it's fingers at the floor causing the living room to repair itself so it appeared as if nothing had happened moments earlier. The elf than screeched "That is all Dumbsle Whale." before he disappeared with a popping noise as Dumbledore Screamed in anger at the mangy disgusting lower being.</p><p>"Avada-Kavera!!!!!!!!" he screamed flicking his wand not in any particular direction the spell barely almost hitting Petunia in the face as she came down the stairs.</p><p>"Are you going to work Great Vernon Dursley?" Petunia said in a forced manor.</p><p>"Hem . . . yes I am have a good day and clean house and keep the boys inside." The pudgy Albus Dumbledore, Vernon look alike said as he cleared his throat before exiting the household walking to a car that was parked outside in the driveway before the man unlocked the car door the muggle way.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore than entered the car before starting the vehicle before he pulled out of the parking space and started driving away from Privet Drive.</p><p>Albus drove about twenty minutes away before he parked in a random part of town and parked. Then the now pudgy Vernon look alike began to shift and morph as he returned to his regular elderly form. </p><p>The old man then stepped out of the vehicle before waving his hand over the vehicle casting a silent muggle repellent charm on it before doing the same to the parking meter before he apparated with a crack leaving for the wizarding school he had to run.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Six or Eight Hours Later</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>